A Song in Their Hearts
by The Blue Raven
Summary: One too many drinks at the Crash lead the group to express themselves musically. Yeah, I know it could never happen, but this is what happens when a woman doesn't sleep for 48 consecutive hours and then tries to write something. I thought it was cute...


A SONG IN THEIR HEARTS  
by: Blue  
  
Summary: One too many drinks at the Crash lead the group to express themselves musically. Yeah, I know it could never happen, but this story is what happens when a woman doesn't sleep for 48 consecutive hours.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Logan, Cindy, et al. I just enjoy getting inside of their heads (and in this case messing with them a little).  
Rating: G  
Feedback: Yes, please! Feed me, feed me!!!   
Note: I've never tried anything like this before, and most of my stuff leans towards the dark, so I have no clue how this effort will turn out. Please R & R. If it sux, I promise not to try anything like it ever again :)  
  
A Song in Their Hearts  
  
Max, Logan, Asha, Cindy, and Alec sat around the small table littered with empty pitchers of beer, smiling rather absurdly at each other. It had not been a good day, and they had, by a common consensus, decided to meet at the Crash to drown their troubles. Once the beer had started flowing, trouble hadn't stood a chance.  
  
"How many do you think that makes?" Max asked, trying to count the number of pitchers on the table. She kept loosing count for some reason and having to start over.   
  
"Too many, I think..." Cindy groaned.  
  
"You could have something there." Asha nodded. "I'm feeling... strange."  
  
"Well, I'd say it was something in the water, but," Alec stopped in mid-sentence to giggle for no reason, "I don't think any of us have had any water tonight."  
  
Logan smiled and shook his head. He liked Alec a lot more when he was cataclysmically drunk. "We're going to feel this one tomorrow."  
  
Asha nodded grimly. "Oh, yeah."  
  
A girl walked by with a pitcher of beer. She waved. "Hi, Asha. Hi, Logan." She looked at the table again. "Hey Cindy! How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Coo'. This is Max, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and Alec."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'd stay and chat, but they'll have my hide if I don't deliver soon." Grinning, she pointed to a table where several people were eyeing her impatiently.  
  
"Well, it's official..." Max announced.  
  
"What is, Boo?"  
  
"We spend way too much time here."  
  
"I think it's kind of cool." Asha grinned. "You know... It's... a place where everybody knows your name."  
  
Logan smiled. "And they're always glad you came."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh, God. I know where this is going. Max, run."  
  
"Huh?" Max asked as Logan and Asha burst into song.  
  
  
(Logan and Asha:)   
Makin' your way in the world today   
takes everything you've got.  
Takin' a break from all your worries   
sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't you like to get away?  
  
Sometimes you want to go  
Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came.  
You wanna go where people know  
Our troubles are all the same.  
You wanna go where everybody knows your name.  
You wanna go where people know  
People are all the same.  
You wanna go where everybody knows your name.  
  
  
"Okay, that was interesting..." Max muttered.  
  
Logan grinned at her. "It's called having a song in your heart."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "It's called having one too many to drink."  
  
Max grinned at Logan. "I think it's kind of cool."  
  
"You do one, then."  
  
"Me?" Max stared at him. "I don't sing."  
  
"You sing in the shower."  
  
"Shut up, Cindy!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
Asha laughed. "You sing in the shower?"  
  
"Everyone sings in the shower." Max shifted defensively. "It's not that strange."  
  
"Come on, Max." Logan smiled hopefully. "What's the song in your heart?"  
  
Max laughed and shook her head. "No."  
  
"Come on. Pretty please." Logan looked at Cindy. "Make her sing something."  
  
Cindy laughed and prodded Max in the ribs with her elbow. "Come on, Boo. I'll sing along, too."  
  
"Only if Asha sings too."  
  
"Hey, I already did one!" Asha protested.   
  
"Then one more won't kill you. Come on." Max rose, pulling Cindy with her.   
  
With a bemused smile, Asha joined them and the three women formed a huddle. Soon Asha was laughing and nodding. Grinning, the women returned to the table.  
  
"I take it you settled on something satisfactory?" Logan asked, smiling at them.  
  
"Uh-huh." Cindy nodded, her face deadpan. "Very... ah..."  
  
Asha jumped to her rescue. "Appropriate."  
  
Max grinned. "Fits the three of us to a tee."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "If it's 'Three Little Maids From School', I'm out of here."  
  
Logan stared. "You follow Gilbert and Sullivan?"  
  
"Shut up and let the women sing."  
  
Logan sniggered, but quickly composed himself. "By all means. Go ahead, ladies."  
  
Max, Cindy, and Asha were having trouble containing themselves until they broke into song.  
  
(Asha:)   
I hate the world today  
(Max:)  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
(Asha:)  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
(Cindy:)  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
  
(Max:)  
I'm a bitch,   
(Asha:)  
I'm a lover  
(Cindy:)  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
(Max:)  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
(All ladies:)  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
(Max:)  
So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
(Asha:)  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
(Asha:)  
I'm a bitch,   
(Max:)  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
(Cindy:)  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
(Asha:)  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
(All ladies:)  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
(Max:)  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
(Asha:)  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
(Max:)  
And don't try to save me  
  
(Cindy:)  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
(Asha:)  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
(Max:)  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
(All ladies:)  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
(Max:)  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
(Asha:)  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
(Cindy:)  
Can't say I'm not alive  
(All ladies:)  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way   
  
"Hey, how come Max got to be the bitch so much?" Asha asked, laughing.  
  
"Must be because I am one." Max grinned at her. "You know, this is actually kind of fun. Who goes next?" She was met with silence. "Okay. Logan, you've got a nice voice. You sing something."  
  
"Yeah, Logan." Asha nodded. "You do have a nice voice."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Logan shrugged. He actually rather enjoyed singing, especially among friends, and he did not get much opportunity any more, so he was more than glad for an excuse.  
  
(Logan:)  
The eastern world it is explodin',   
Violence flarin', bullets loadin'.   
You're old enough to kill but not for votin'.   
You don't believe in war, but what's that gun you're totin'?   
And even the Jordan River has bodies floatin'...   
  
But you tell me over and over and over again my friend,   
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.   
  
Don't you understand, what I'm trying to say?   
And can't you see the fear that I'm feeling today?   
If the button is pushed, there's no running away,   
There'll be no one to save with the world in a grave.   
Take a look around you, boy, it's bound to scare you, boy.   
  
But you tell me over and over and over again my friend,   
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.   
  
Yeah, my blood's so mad, feels like coagulatin'.   
I'm sittin' here, just contemplatin'.  
I can't twist the truth, it knows no regulation.   
Handful of Senators don't pass legislation,   
And marches alone can't bring integration,   
When human respect is disintegratin'.   
This whole crazy world is just too frustratin'!   
  
And you tell me over and over and over again my friend,   
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.   
  
Think of all the hate there is in Red China,   
Then take a look around to Selma, Alabama!   
Ah, you may leave here, for four days in space,   
But when your return, it's the same old place,   
The poundin' of the drums, the pride and disgrace,   
You can bury your dead, but don't leave a trace,   
Hate your next-door-neighbor, but don't forget to say grace,   
  
And to tell me over and over and over and over again my friend,   
Ah, you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction.   
  
"Whoa... deep." Max muttered, staring at him.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I should have picked something a little more cheerful."  
  
"Well, as long as we're on social consciousness," Asha said, "I guess I want another turn."  
  
"You do realize that people are staring at you like you're all crazy?" Alec asked.  
  
Asha ignored him and began singing. Her voice had been decent when she sung in chorus with Logan, but by itself, it was much nicer.  
  
(Asha:)  
Anybody here seen my old friend Abraham?  
Can you tell me where he's gone?  
He freed a lot of people but it seems the good, they die young.  
You know I just looked around, and he's gone...  
  
Anybody here seen my old friend John?  
Can you tell me where he's gone?  
He freed a lot of people but it seems the good, they die young.  
I just looked around and he's gone...  
  
And has anybody here seen my old friend Martin?  
Can you tell me where he's gone?  
He freed a lot of people but it seems the good, they die young.  
I just looked around and he's gone...  
  
Didn't you love the things that they stood for?  
Didn't they try to find some good for you and me?  
And we'll be free!  
Some day soon, it's gonna be one day!  
  
Anybody here seen my old friend Bobby?  
Can you tell me where he's gone?  
I thought I saw him walkin' up over the hill  
With Abraham, Martin, and John.  
  
"You've got a pretty voice." Max grinned at her. Alec was nodding in agreement. "Sing something else."  
  
Asha shook her head slowly. "Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"Pretty please?" Max asked. "I think Alec would like you to."  
  
Asha bowed her head and began singing. It might have been Max's imagination, but she seemed to glance in Logan's direction a great deal as she sung.  
  
(Asha:)  
Didn't see me,  
You didn't see me at all.  
Couldn't hear me,  
So you couldn't have heard me fall.  
  
And you never knew,   
Though I did everything I could do,  
'Cause I... I was invisible to you.  
  
Lost my shadow,   
Crossed my shadow with yours,  
Passed a mirror,  
Got no reflection there anymore.  
  
Since you walked right through,  
Now I can't even seem to be blue,  
'Cause I... I was invisible to you.  
Oh I... I was invisible to you.  
  
Two in the morning,  
Staring at these pictures on my wall.  
It's funny how those pictures  
Never call...  
  
And you never knew,  
Though I did everything I could do,  
'Cause I... I was invisible to you.  
  
Didn't see me,  
You didn't see me at all.   
Couldn't hear me,  
So you couldn't have heard me fall.  
  
And you never knew,  
Though I did everything I could do,  
'Cause I... I was invisible to you.  
Oh I... I was invisible to you.  
Oh I... I was invisible to you...  
  
  
Logan seemed to sense that this might have been directed at him, and, without further prompting, burst into a song of his own.  
  
(Logan:)  
Sometimes in our lives we all have pain,   
We all have sorrow.   
But if we are wise,   
We know that there's always tomorrow...   
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong,   
And I'll be your friend,   
I'll help you carry on.   
For it won't be long   
'Til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on,   
  
Please swallow your pride,   
If I have things you need to borrow,   
For no one can fill those of your needs   
That you don't let show,   
  
Lean on me, when you're not strong,   
And I'll be your friend,   
I'll help you carry on.   
For it won't be long,   
'Til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on.   
  
If there is a load you have to bear,   
That you can't carry,   
I'm right up the road,   
I'll share your load,   
If you just call me.   
  
So just call on your brother, when you need a hand.   
We all need somebody to lean on.   
I just might have a problem that you'd understand.   
We all need somebody to lean on.   
  
Lean on me when you're not strong,   
And I'll be your friend,   
I'll help you carry on.   
For it won't be long   
Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on.  
  
"Wow, you two are something else." Cindy grinned at them.  
  
Logan smiled at her. "Your turn, Cindy."  
  
"Oh, no..." She shook her head. "It's one thing in a group..."  
  
Max grinned. "Come on, Cindy. Pretty please?"  
  
"All right, all right." Cindy shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
(Cindy:)  
Day after day I'm more confused,  
So I look for the light in the pouring rain.  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose.  
I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame?  
  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
  
Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time.  
I don't understand the things I do.  
The world outside looks so unkind.  
I'm countin' on you   
To carry me through.  
  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me.  
I want you to know I believe in your song!  
In rhythm and rhyme and harmony...  
You help me along,   
You makin' me strong.  
  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.  
  
Logan smiled appreciatively. "Ah, a fan of Oldies."  
  
Cindy nodded. "Yeah, well, my folks were, so I kind of picked it up."  
  
The table lapsed into silence for several minutes, and it looked as though the songfest was over until Logan began singing again, at first so softly that it took the others a few moments to realize that he was singing at all.  
  
(Logan:)  
When I saw you standing there,   
I about fell off my chair.   
When you moved your mouth to speak,   
I felt the blood go to my feet.   
  
Now it took time for me to know   
What you tried so not to show.   
Something in my soul just cried.   
I see the want in your brown eyes.   
  
Baby, I'd love you to want me,   
The way that I want you,   
The way that it should be.   
Baby, you'd love me to want you,   
The way that I want to,   
If you'd only let it be.   
  
You told yourself years ago   
You'd never let your feelings show.   
The obligation that you made   
For the title that they gave.   
  
Baby, I'd love you to want me,   
The way that I want you,   
The way that it should be.   
Baby, you'd love me to want you,   
The way that I want to,   
If you'd only let it be.  
  
Now it took time for me to know   
What you tried so not to show.   
Something in my soul just cried.   
I see the want in your brown eyes.   
  
Baby, I'd love you to want me,   
The way that I want you,   
The way that it should be.   
Baby, you'd love me to want you,   
The way that I want to,   
If you'd only let it be.  
If you'd only let it be...  
  
Max smiled. "That pretty. Sad."  
  
"It's supposed to be."  
  
"Oh..." She smiled at him again.  
  
"Cindy, why don't you sing another one?" Logan suggested. "My throat's getting sore."  
  
"Okay." Cindy nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll even dedicate this one."  
  
Logan smiled. "To who?"  
  
"All of you guys."  
  
(Cindy:)  
When the night has come, and the land is dark,   
And the moon is the only light to see,   
No I won't be afraid,   
No I won't be afraid,   
Just as long as you stand, stand by me.   
  
Darling, darling   
Stand By Me   
Oh, oh Stand by me   
Stand by me   
stand by me   
  
If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall,  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea,   
I won't cry I won't cry No I won't shed a tear   
Just as long as you stand, stand by me   
  
So, darling, darling   
Stand By Me   
Oh, Stand by me   
Oh, darling, darling  
Stand, stand by me   
  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?   
Oh now stand by me, oh, stand by me   
Stand by me.   
  
So, darling, darling   
Stand By Me   
Oh, Stand by me   
Oh, darling, darling  
Stand, stand by me  
  
"Very cool." Max smiled at her.  
  
Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Cindy. Good pick."  
  
"Thanks." Cindy smiled at them.  
  
"Okay, so whose turn is it now?" Max asked.  
  
Alec grinned at her. "Yours."  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
Cindy folded her arms "I notice you haven't sung once all night."   
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Yeah, right." Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"You never know. I'm a multi-talented young man."  
  
Max rolled her eyes again. "You're not going to sing."  
  
"Am, too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Alec suddenly grinned. "I'll sing, just not solo."  
  
Max folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." He grinned at her. "You and me, gorgeous."  
  
"What could we possibly have in common to sing about?"  
  
"Just one thing." Alec grinned at her and whispered in her ear.  
  
Max's frown dissolved into a grin. "Okay, fair enough. But I'd better hear you singing along or I'll kick your..."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Okay, here goes." Max took a deep breath and began.  
  
(Max:)   
I play a good game,   
But not good as you.  
I may be a little cold,   
But you can be so cruel.  
(Alec:)  
I'm not made of brick,   
I'm not made of stone  
But I had you fooled enough to take me home.   
  
(Max:)  
If love was a war,   
It's you that has won.  
While I was confessing it,   
You held your tongue.  
Now the damage is done   
  
There's blood in these veins,   
And I cry when in pain.  
I'm only human on the inside.   
And though looks may deceive,  
Make it hard to believe,   
I'm only human on the inside.  
  
(Alec:)  
I thought you'd come through,   
I thought you'd come clean,  
You were the best thing,   
I should never have seen.   
Cause you go to extremes.   
You push me too far.  
Then you keep going   
'till you break my heart.  
Yeah you break my heart   
  
(Max:)  
See I bleed and I bruise,   
Oh, but what's it to you?  
I'm only human on the inside.  
And though looks may deceive,   
Make it hard to believe,  
I'm only human on the inside,  
Well I crash and I burn,   
Maybe some day you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside.  
I stumble, I fall,  
Baby, under it all,   
I'm only human on the inside.  
On the inside.  
And the damage is done   
  
(Alec:)  
There's blood in these veins,   
And I cry when in pain.  
I'm only human on the inside.  
And though looks may deceive,   
Make it hard to believe,  
I'm only human on the inside.  
Well I crash and I burn,   
Maybe some day you'll learn,  
I'm only human on the inside.  
I stumble, I fall,   
Baby, I do it all.  
I'm only human on the inside.  
On the inside.  
And the damage is done.  
  
(Max & Alec:)  
There's blood in these veins,  
And I cry when in pain.  
I'm only human on the inside.  
And though looks may deceive,  
Make it hard to believe,   
I'm only human on the inside.  
Well I crash and I burn,  
Maybe some day I'll learn,  
I'm only human on the inside.  
I stumble, I fall.  
Baby, under it all,  
I'm only human on the inside.  
I'm only human on the inside.  
On the inside...  
  
Logan, Cindy, and Asha all looked very impressed.   
  
"Who knew that they taught you how to harmonize at Manticore, too?" Cindy asked with a grin.  
  
Logan grinned. "All I know is that it's the first time I've ever heard these two agree on anything."  
  
Asha grinned at Alec. "Very nice. Appropriate, too."  
  
"Thanks. Now will you take my phone-number?"  
  
As the group laughed, the bartender approached. "Not that I haven't been enjoying listening to you guys, but we close in five, so you'd better take your final bows."  
  
Logan nodded and paid. "Thanks." As the bartender left, Logan spoke softly. "I can't help but feel that something's missing here."  
  
Asha nodded. "One song to wrap the whole evening up, right?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah. But what?"  
  
(Max:)  
What would you think if I sang out of tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
(Asha & Max:)  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
(Cindy, Logan, & Max:)  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Going to try with a little help from my friends.  
(Asha:)  
What do I do when my love is away?  
(Alec:)  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Asha:)  
Are you sad because you're on your own?  
(All:)  
No. I get by with a little help from my friends,  
(Logan:)  
Do you need anybody?  
(Max:)  
I need somebody to love.  
(Asha:)  
Could it be anybody?  
(Alec:)  
I want somebody to love.  
(Logan:)  
Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
(Asha:)  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
(Alec:)  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
(Asha:)  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
(All:)  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends.  
(Logan:)  
Do you need anybody?  
(Max:)  
I just need somebody to love.  
(Logan:)  
Could it be anybody?  
(Max:)  
I want somebody to love.  
(All:)  
I get by with a little help from my friends.  
Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
With a little help from my friends...  
  
"And after all," Cindy muttered as they rose and pulled on their coats, "isn't that what it's all about?" 


End file.
